


Stuck Inside You

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [126]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I love when you did "Oops, It Broke". Can we see what happens when Sam and Dean (or even Jared and Jensen) use the vibrating anal beads?</p>
<p>Oops it broke is <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3090083">here</a><a></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Inside You

**Prompt** : I love when you did "Oops, It Broke". Can we see what happens when Sam and Dean (or even **Jared and Jensen** ) use the vibrating ones?

 

Jensen loved that his boyfriend was adventurous in the bedroom. It was one of the greatest things about dating Jared. He’d come home with his mind set on something and Jensen would be rewarded with another round of mind-blowing sex using a toy Jared bought or something he read on the internet. One time he brought Jensen a pair of hot pink, lace panties and fucked him with them on. It was one of the top five hottest moments.

Today, Jared came home with a familiar pink back in his hands and a smirk on his face. “I bought you something today,” He told Jensen.

Jensen looked up from his newspaper. “Oh yeah? Is it another dildo? Because I’m not sure if we can fit any more into our toy box.”

“Better.” Jared pulled the package out of the bag. “Anal beads.”

“Anal beads?” Jensen repeated.

“Yup,” Jared said. “And they vibrate. They were on sale, too.” He tossed them to Jensen so he could examine them.

“You want to try it out tonight?” Jensen asked.

Jared wiggled his eyebrows. “Why do tonight what you can do right now?”

“Horny bastard,” Jensen teased. His cock was stiffening with the idea of the rubber toys sliding in and out of his ass, however. “Fuck, lets do it now.”

The two of them practically ran upstairs with their clothes falling off on the way. They landed naked on the bed and Jared had the lube open quickly. He got the beads nice and slick before pressing the first one against Jensen’s hole. “Ready, baby?”

Jensen was face down on the bed, his ass presented towards Jared. “More than.”

Jared pushed the first bead inside him cautiously. It was round and cold unlike Jared’s long, heated cock. “Weird.”

“Good weird?”

Jensen shifted. “I dunno. Put another one in.”

Jared obliged and anther ball entered his ass. It pushed the first one against his prostate and Jensen moaned. “Okay, good weird.”

“Oh, _yay_!” Jared sounded thrilled and pushed the remaining beads in. There was increasing, constant pressure against his prostate and it was amazing. “I’m so glad you like these. I don’t think I could return them if they’d already been inside your ass.”

Jensen shifted and he felt the beads move inside him. “Yeah that would be a deal breaker. You said they vibrated?”  
“Oh, yes,” Jared chirped. Jensen heard the sheets rustle and Jared pick something off their nightstand—probably a remote—and then the beads started to vibrate against his prostate. Jensen jolted as intense pleasure started to course through him. ”Holy–,”

“I guess it’s good,” Jared said.

“It’s _so_ good,” Jensen moaned. “It’s fucking incredible.”

“Okay, so I think the point is for me to pull them out. It’s supposed to feel good on the muscles around your ass,” Jared explained.

“Okay, go ahead,” Jensen encouraged.

Jared wiggled his fingers inside Jensen’s ass. Jensen keened and his dick leaked against the bed. “Motherfucker!” Jared pulled the first one out and it vibrated against the rim of his ass. Jensen moaned. “Jared, it’s so _good_.”

Jensen could hear the smirk in Jared’s voice when he said, “Well I knew it would be.”

Jared pulled out a second one but paused before he removed another. “What’s wrong?” Jensen asked.

“I think I knew why these were so cheap,” Jared said. “They aren’t made very well.”  
Jensen’s eyes narrowed. “What happened?”

“I don’t think the string was strong enough to take out all the beads,” Jared said slowly. “Because it kind of, uh, broke.”

“What do you mean ‘the string broke’?” Jensen asked. “Because if you’re telling me that there are vibrating balls inside my ass without any way of getting them out I will _kill you_.”

“I’m sorry,” Jared told him. “I didn’t think this would happen!”

“Can’t you just pull them out?” Jensen asked. The anal beads were still humming away right against his prostate.

“No,” Jared said hopelessly. “They’re too far in!”

“Jared, do something,” Jensen whimpered. His cock was pulsing with need and his body shivered. “Oh god!”

Jared wiggled his fingers in further and managed to wrap them around one of the beads, but it slipped and only got pushed in further. “Oops.”  
“Jared, get them _out_ ,” Jensen begged. He writhed and fisted the sheets in his hands.

“I’m on it, Jensen!” Jared said. “I promise!”

Jensen shuddered and his dick let out another spurt of precome. The beads buzzed away like there wasn’t a care in the world. “God, I want to come!”

Jared bent his head down and wrapped his lips around Jensen’s hole. He sucked hard and tried to get the balls closer to his entrance. Jensen howled and dug his nails into his palms. “No, Jared, it’s too much!”

Jared wiggled his tongue inside his hole and managed to get his tongue against the side of the ball. He sucked again and felt the bead move a little closer. He slobbered and fucked Jensen on his tongue, teasing Jensen at the same time he was trying to remove the broken anal beads. Jared loved the soft mewls Jensen let out.

Jensen, on the other hand, was dying. The anal beads vibrated against his prostate and Jared was giving him an incredible rim job at the same time. Jensen was going to come in five seconds if this kept up. His dick was rubbing against their soft sheets and Jared was devouring his ass. Jensen banged his head against the pillow in desperation. “Please, Jay!”

Jared sucked and the balls came closer. Jared wiggled his fingers inside and grabbed the beads. He pulled them out slowly and each time one vibrated against his rim Jensen screamed. “Come on, Jensen,” Jared urged. “Come!” He pulled out the last bead and dragged it slowly so the vibrations built up. Jensen shrieked and his orgasm splattered on the bed.

“Fuck,” Jensen panted.

Jared jerked his cock and came on Jensen’s back. “God this was amazing.”

Jensen was panting, exhausted from his orgasm. “Any chance you bought more?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> open to prompts here or at [my tumblr](http://www.irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
